tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 4
Chapter 4: A False Friendship / Dudley is down! After Kitty took care of R.I.T.A and Bird Brain she was on her way to help Dudley who's mission went horribly wrong. Unfortunetly her jet pack malfunctioned just as she was going to take off. "Darn it!" Kitty thought in her head which was flooded with one thing in mind save Dudley! She looked up at the intersection it read Hartman and Moon Kitty said to her self "Good Hartman and Trainor are only two blocks away!". Using her feline speed she ran as fast as she could. On the way she ran into Kung Pow Chicken and Crazy Horse! They were also taking part in the contest. Kung Pow Chicken got into a fighting pose and Crazy Horse got his chain saw. "Well, well looke here Kung Pow we got ourselves a pussy cat to take care of!" said Crazy Horse with an evil smile. "We promise this won't take long!" added Kung Pow Chicken smashing his fist to his palm both goons walking up to Kitty. Crazy Horse lunged forword but Kitty saw on opening and ducked down while Crazy Horse was swinging his chainsaw. Instantly she gave Crazy Horse an uppercut to the belly causing Crazy Horse to fall off his feet dropping his chainsaw. Kitty then got her blaster and destroyed the chainsaw. Kung Pow Chicken eyes widen as Kitty gave him a kick to the face. "That takes care of those two thugs..." Kitty pressed a button on her wristcom "Unit 101A I have subdued two criminals on the corner of HARTMAN AND TRAINOR! uhh.. just come and send them to jail" Kitty knew she had no time to lose, she scaned the block to find Crystal Paradise. "Where is it?!" said Kitty getting frustrated. She looked and it was the buliding across the street. Smileing she went to cross the street, but then out of now were a huge semi-truck almost ran over her! She tried again and some reckless cat lady in a convertible sped down and agian almost getting ran over. "Oh come on!" yelled Kitty stomping her foot. She squinted to try and see whats going on in Crystal Paradise. She saw a big shilloette walking across the window. She knew this was not good because the only one she knows who is that big is the Sharing Moose! She had to get across but every time she tried a car comes speeding down almost running her over. Meanwhile inside the now wrecked jewalry store Mitch launched a punch and hit Dudley. Mitch was so confiedent in his strength that he didn't realize Dudley took the blow like nothing all he did was push him aside. "Hey lady you like bear hugs?!" then Mitch grabed Madame Catastrophe (who was pretending to be helpless) and was giving her a real squiz! Madame Catastrophe screamed, Dudley looked in anger targeting Mitch. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!!!" yelled Dudley charging at the Mitch! He literally used his head to ram into Mitch's back much to his surprise. Madame Catastrophe broke free from Mitche's massive arms to get what she came here for the Egyptian Jade Cat and complete phase one of Dr.Rabies' plan. As Dudley was manhandling Mitch, Madame Catastrophe sneaked over to some displays to look for the necklace. "Finally the Egyptian Jade Cat is mine!" whispered Madame Catastrophe with glee. She opened the glass case and reached in to grab the necklace. She examined the flawless diamond and gold chain linked to a gold cat head with platnium eyes and jade pupals. Too excited she put in on and looked in the mirrior. To caught up looking at her self she didn't notice Dudley throwing Mitch into the east wall. Mitch went crashing through the wall were on the other side was an italian restraunt the civilians dinning ran away screaming. After it looked likr Mitch has seen better days. But Madame Catastrophe ambitiously took more gems into a purse she found lying around. "Hold it right there!" it was Jack Rabbit aiming his gun at Madame Catastrophe "Give me those gems and the necklace on your neck or die!" but Jack seamed off balance after the beating he got. In fact his aim seemed to be off as he fired his gun accidantly shot Ollie and Francisco who were about to sneak attack Dudley who was still dealing with Mitch. "You don't scare me!" yelled Madame Catastrophe she jumped in the air and landed a kick at Jack Rabbit. Jack fell back to the floor. Larry then tried to grab on to Madane Catastrophe. "Ahhh! You little freak! get off!" yelled Madame Catastrophe she got a hold of Larry and threw him at the wall. Larry was obviously no match. "C-Catastrophe darling is that you?" it was Dr.Rabies barely getting back up. "Yes Rabies my darling its me!" Madame Catastrophe ran over to check on Dr.Rabies. When she got there she gave Dr.Rabies a kiss to his mouth. "My love look at what those horrible men did to you!" "That stupid crocodile almost broke my arm!" said Dr.Rabies now angry at being beaten up so fast. Then he looked up and his jaw dropped. All his pride was crushed at the site of Dudley fighting Mitch one on one and dominating! "Rabies whats wrong!?" asked Madame Catastrophe then she looked up and cheered her little gambit worked! "Catastrophe darlink you broke my heart! why are you cheering at the handsome dog over there!?" poor Dr.Rabies felt it was bad enough losing his self-respect but his only friend, partner, and true love he was devestated. "Let me explain see I tricked dumb american dog into being my freind when moose try to hurt me he go beat him up while I go and steal this!" Madame Catastrophe showed Dr.Rabies the Egyptian Jade Cat. Imedietely Rabies' frown went right side up! "Catastrophe! you did it!" Dr.Rabies was very happy"Phase one is complete!" "Whats phase two!" asked Madame Catastrophe really excited to know. "Just you wait we will be rich!" Dr.Rabies whispered starting to get back up on his feet "Now lets go win the contest!" "You mean defeat agents Puppy and Katswell?" asked Madame Catastrophe. "Yes and once and for all erase that memory of that day we were humiliated by the crazy squirrel." said Dr.Rabies getting angry thinking about Agent Nutz. Unkown to everyone Snaptrap was also getting back on his feet. "If any one is going to end agents Puppy and Katswell it gonna be ME!" declared Snaptrap holding a gun aimed at Rabies and Catastrophe. They stood still fearing he was serious about killing them. "HIII-GEE GEEE!" and Dudley tackled Snaptrap and started punching him. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND AND HER HANDSOME PARTNER ALONE!!" yelled Dudley showing his extreme loyalty and he really did think Madame Catastrophe was his friend. "AAAHHHHH! STOP I SURRENDER!" Snaptrap was in a world of pain."ITS NOT WORTH IT! NOT WORTH WINNING THE CONTEST!!!" when Snaptrap said that Dr.Rabies charged in to attack Dudley! But Mitch was back up again and got to Dudley first before Dr.Rabies."NO ONE BEATS UP MITCH" Mitch was enraged he wanted payback! Dr.Rabies ended up crashing into Mitch. "YOU AGAIN!?" yelled Mitch grabbing Dr.Rabies by his ears. It seemed the Mitch was gonna let Rabies have it but Dudley tackled down Mitch before he finished off Dr.Rabies. "YOU BIG BULLY!" Dudley threw Mitch out the front window! The seamingly unstoppable juggernaut known as Mitch was on the sidewalk lying on the concrete. Kitty who was still across the street saw the Sharing Moose lying there. "Did Dudley do that?" she asked herself she looked closer and The Sharing Moose was wereing an official D.O.O.M tee-shirt all black with green D.O.O.M logo on the back. "Is the Sharing Moose working for D.O.O.M!?...I have to get across!" she just ran across the street dodging every car,van, and truck. She bent down to were the Sharing Moose was and placed her fingers on his neck. "He's still breathing..." So she walked in the store to see Dudley handcuffing Jack Rabbit, Snaptap, and his men. "H-He did it!" Kitty whispered to herself in disbelif. She scaned the store and spotted Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. "Dudley! you got two more fiends over there!" Kitty gracefully ran to skillfully handcuff both Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe with out even having to beat them up! "Wow she's good!" whispered Madame Catastrophe into Dr.Rabies ear. Both were astonished at Kitty's skill. "Hey! Kitty did you meet my freinds!? said Dudley enthusiasticly pointing down at the handcuffed pair. "FRIENDS!?" Kitty was quite suprised at the news. "Ya, It's true!" Madame Catastrophe barged into the conversation. "Kitty! this lady looks just like you and she is really nice!" said Dudley."I now they've done crime Kitty. And c'mon give them a second chance everyone deserves a second chance!" "Okay fine I'll let them go.." said Kitty un-cuffing Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. Dr.Rabies smiled and got up to land an Iron Fist right at Dudley's face. Dudley was sent flying across the store hitting his head against the wall. "DUDLEY!!" Kitty yelled desperately she knew she couldn't trust those two. She turned around to fight them but was given a punch to the mid-section by Madame Catastrophe. Kitty fell to the ground moaning in pain. "C'mon Rabies lets go!" yelled Madame Catastrophe grabing the purse full of gems. Catastrophe and Rabies were about to leave the store. "YOU LIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" it was Dudley getting back up. He had a tear in his eye and he wiped it off. Dudley was not mentaly ready for things like this he took betrayal and lying seriously, in his mind rang the words "Never tell a lie, don't take stuff that don't belong to you, and don't chew your butt in public!". Dudley looked up and saw the LIER Madame Ctastrophe with a purse full of STOLEN gems trying to get Dr.Rabies to stop CHEWING HIS BUTT! They were doing everything good doggies don't do. Francisco was chewing to, but he was chewing the handcuff of. After he chewed off Larry's, Ollie's and Snaptrap's. "Uhhhh... boss you O.K?" asked Francisco. "Of course not we all got beat up even Mitch!" Snaptrap was getting angry "Thanks to agent Puppy! Just like last year!" "Cheer up boss agent Katswell is over there on able to move! and agent Puppy is busy with Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe we can get away and plan our next move" said Ollie. "Were not chicken Ollie were D.O.O.M we don't back down!"yelled Snaptrap "After all I got the Kruger Rat!" then he laughs like maniac. "But Snaptrap the Kruger Rat dosen't work unless there's a full moon!" whined Larry. "There won't be any full moons were your going!" it was Kitty getting out a net gun and traped Snaptrap and his men in a net. "Man this Sucks!" spated Snaptrap. "Neither will you ..." It was Madame Catastrophe pointing a gun at Kitty. "You won't see the light of another day!" she pulled the trigger but there was no bulitts left! "Looks like you won't be shutting anyone's lights out!" said Kitty now running towards Madame Catastrophe with the intension of stopping her no matter what! They literally and figuretivly started a cat fight! "YOUR GOING DOWN DR.RABIES!" yelled Dudley landing a puppy punch at Dr.Rabies. He then started to beat down on the unfortunate Dr.Rabies. Dr.Rabies tried to defend himself but it was no use. Dudley then just stopped his assult. Meanwhile Kitty and Madame Catastrophe were evenly matched. Kitty kicked her but Catastrophe caught it and gave an elbow to Kitty's knee. Kitty extracted he claws and slashed Catastrophe's leg "AHHH! MY LEG!!!!" Catastrophe screamed "That will teach you to mess my Dudley!" yelled Kitty as they continued to punch, kick, and try to get the upperhand. Dudley thinking he did enough to Dr.Rabies offered to help him up. "Sorry I had to beat you up like that ...freinds?" said Dudley offreing his hand at the wounded Dr.Rabies. Dr.Rabies couldn't belive it after all that and Dudley was still wiiling to leave it behind?! Dr.Rabies thought of a new plan to defeat Dudley. He got up and shook hands with Dudley. Turning his attention to Kitty and Madame Catastophe who were still fighting he said "Hey look over there very hot no?" pointing at the two cats. Dudley couldn't help it even Dr.Rabies sat down and stared enjoying the cat fight. Kitty threw a punch but Catastrophe caught it and started to give several punches with her other hand to Kitty's belly while she was laughing. Then Kitty stomped on Catastrophe's foot with her heel. Catastrophe stopped punching and to rub her foot. This gave Kitty the upperhand and she kicked Catastrophe in her face, Catastrophe fell back Kitty was about to punch but she launched her foot and hit Kitty's chin. Catastrophe got back up and extracted her claws and slashed Kitty's torso causing the top part of her suit to fall off leaving only the white sweater with blood stains from the gash underneth. Dr.Rabies snuck away to grab the fire extinguisher that Ollie used on him earlier. He found it next to were D.O.O.M were tied up. "Hey! what are you doing!" asked Snaptrap as Francisco was chewing on the net to get them out. "To take care of Agent Puppy!" answered Dr.Rabies grabing it. He turned to see if Dudley was still there, he was there was no way he is going anywere now that Kitty and Catastrophe were both using there claws slashing each other with everytime pieces of cloths comming off. Even Mitch from outside was staring, D.O.O.M was too, and Jack Rabbit who is still handcuffed. Dr.Rabies walked to were Dudley was, "See you later T.U.F.F Puppy!" whispered Dr.Rabies and he swung as hard as he could at Dudley's head. The impact was so hard Dudley went crashing to the wall were the italian restruant is. The impact caused a piece of rubble to fly and hit Kitty in the head knoking her out. Everyone was still, the winner was Dr.Rabies, offiacally the greatest villain in Petropolis! At least for now... Next Chapter * Chapter 5 Category:Fan fiction